Emotions
by ZaneLover0511
Summary: A totally "icy" oneshot on the life of Tally Youngblood in the upper world.


**For a while, I was kind of into oneshot stories so I got into the habit of writing one almost every other day. I've finally cleared up some time in my cramped life to type of some of these stories and Emotions was one of them. For all of you Scott Westerfeld lovers out there, I'm hope this will be good. Please review and tell me what you think.**

** -ZaneLover0511 **

* * *

A collection of clouds, all grouped together to form a flat surface—seeming to be built to allow a person to walk on it smoothly—leading to two pairs of stairs—one going up and the other going down. These stairs lead to two different worlds. In other words, they lead to heaven and hell.

At this moment, the clouds were getting ready to accommodate one special person—Tally Youngblood.

Of course, when Tally appeared in this world, she knew what had exactly happened. This was where people went when they died and Tally was dead. Her life had come to an end. It was finished.

For the first time in over twenty years, Tally didn't see the world with the icy clarity Dr. Cable intended her to have. Everything was dull… In a bubble-headed sense—normal. Also, her light bones felt lighter than usual. It was almost like gravity didn't apply but she was on the ground—wasn't she? The current state of being wasn't as happy-making as it was to the naked eye.

For a few minutes, Tally was able to wander around aimlessly but then she was suddenly pulled to a halt. It was like a force field had captured her. Then she saw him. A figure of her past life: Zane.

Zane was here. In front of her very eyes, taking in the look of her at that moment. As Zane moved forward, Tally couldn't see anything average about that face. His body wasn't shaking and he seemed completely cured. Just as special as ever. From Tally's point of view, it looked like he captured all the icy clarity from the world around and amplified it on himself.

Then in a moment of relief, Zane took a strong hold of Tally's hand and her whole body was let out of the force that it was previously contained in. Zane had set her free.

Forty-eight steps later, Tally and Zane were at the foot of the stairs. Zane led Tally to the stairs that led above. On the way up, there seemed to be a slight resistance, but with Zane there with her, Tally felt nothing more than a slight wind. Soon, heaven had arrived.

It was nothing like Tally had ever imagined. Everything was blank. Then she started noticing things that proved her wrong.

First was Az, David's father. To him, he might have been sitting on something reading a book, but to Tally it was like Az was in a weird position holding his hands up so his palm were facing him. Even though Tally was barely a few feet from him, Az didn't seem to notice that Tally existed. In the real world, this would have been called imagination. Here, it was something much bigger than imagination.

Next, she was extremely surprised at who she saw. It was none other than her great-crumblies. Everyone who had gone through the surgery had lost touch with their families and Tally never knew that her great-crumblies had died. The sight of them made her smile.. They were so happy and peaceful. Tally wondered why she wasn't able to see more people here in heaven but then she figured that she only saw the people who meant something to her. There would be no need to see anyone else.. Tally might have had a rocky life but not many people she knew had died. This was the 24th century after all.

After giving her time to register everything around here, Zane pulled Tally into a tight embrace. Slowly, Zane's jeans and collared shirt turned into a neat tuxedo and Tally's sneaksuit had turned into a gorgeous wedding gown. The surroundings changed too: A long red carpet was rolled down by two doves, and a whole lot of bridemaids and a best man appeared. Then in a span of only one minute, a whole wedding scene was created.

The best man then came over and handed Zane a beautiful diamond ring. Then, holding it, Zane said it like they were the most sacred words in the world: "Tally, after all these years we are finally united. Will you marry me and spend the rest of your days in the upper world with me?"

For a while, Tally wasn't able to open her mouth, but pushing at all the build-up of guilt, Tally was able to ask the one question she had been dreading all the years after Zane had passed—"But what about David?"

Zane smiled weakly, "David is there, I am here. We are in this world and he is not. This isn't like old times when you could control what you wanted to do next.. From the moment you entered the upper world, you opened up a space in my destiny to allow yours. From now on, our futures are molded into one joint force. The force requires two to function properly and that means me and you."

There was no need for Tally to retort because the answer was already clear. Without any hesitation, Zane and Tally walked up to the beginning of the carpet and starting walking up together. By the time they got to the end, the walls had formed and the whole room was filled with people. Everyone looked solid except for Shay, Fausto, Aya, Frizz, and her crumblies. They looked like holograms—but Tally understood that it was because their real bodies were being held in an alternate dimension. David was the only one that she at least partially cared about that was missing but that was okay. David had never meant half as much to her as Zane did. And anyway, why would he want to come? This moment was all about Tally and Zane and nobody could change that. Destiny was laid out.

The marriage was typical in its type but it contained the most delightful feeling ever. Once all the formalities ended and the events took place, everyone went back to their abode and Tally and Zane were left to think.

The real world contained factors of guilt and jealousy that this world didn't. Minds worked in a weird way in the real world, but here, the line of difference between Specials, Pretties, Uglies, and all the weird creations the mind-rain brought was very small.

In one way, Tally's life had finally started.


End file.
